<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guide to Packing a Lada Niva by babypapaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704170">Guide to Packing a Lada Niva</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/pseuds/babypapaya'>babypapaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mongol rally travel log [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutscene, Drabble, M/M, Road Trips, bonus scenes from rallyfic, can a nonbinary car be considered a character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/pseuds/babypapaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arto Kämänen contains multitudes. </p><p>Cutscene from <i>try again. fail again. fail better.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valtteri Bottas/Daniel Ricciardo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mongol rally travel log [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guide to Packing a Lada Niva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetlesbo/gifts">sunsetlesbo</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886211">try again. fail again. fail better.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/pseuds/babypapaya">babypapaya</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This only makes sense if you've read the original rallyfic first!</p><p>Written for an intended drabble workshop session, more rallyfic cutscenes to come.<br/>Disclaimers from the parent fic apply.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valtteri can’t deny a sense of whiplash from the ephemeral landscapes, new campsites nightly. The stabiliser is Arto’s constancy, at least when Valtteri packs the car. It’s a spot of regularity—an attempt, anyway. </p><p>Daniel’s packing habits disagree, but Valtteri’s perfected the routine. Backseat: food gear, duffel bags. Trunk: sleeping gear, stacked over the repair kit. (Arrangement unlikely to last, by Kazakhstan the breakdowns will be more frequent than the overnights.) Passenger seat: little bitch with a taste for 90’s DnB and chocolate granola bars. He’s messy—the biggest piece of baggage—no matter how Valtteri tries to contain him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>